Promises: A Dangerous Challenge
by sakuraXXyume
Summary: Sequel to "Trust: A Dangerous Gamble". Ma Chao and Mei Xin now lived a married couples' life a few years after their meeting. However, a dangerous wave is over the horizon and a life is at stake. MaChaoXOC AU  China is united under Shu
1. So It Enters

**Oooh, I'm back! :D I wonder how this story will go… not that I don't have any plans . WELL… moving on, I'm really excited to see whether I would even get any reviews for this story…and if I do, would they be from the prequel or new reviewers… Anyways, HI! If any new readers want to get a background about my OC and her relationship with Ma Chao, you may read the prequel,** Trust: A Dangerous Gamble** OR you could TAKE THE CHALLENGE and just read this story without any background information. :) At your own risk of course~**

**Reminders that this is AU just in case I forget to post this in the summary (like I did last time). Shu has already united China…AND this does not follow the actual history of what really happened… in history. So… yah.**

**ANOTHER THING (I'm so sorry T-T) I didn't mention this in the prequel but MY OC IS A MARY SUE. You have been warned… in a way. The reason why I didn't mention this before was because I didn't feel the need to. For some reason, a lot of girls back in Ancient China were depicted as all-around perfect maidens… But meh, just ignore my little perspective thing. Let the story begin!**

_"Promise me that you'll keep our children safe. I have a strong feeling that there's still a lot ahead of us. Cheng, Jun, Meng Xiang, and even the little life inside me need you more than ever."_

_Ma Chao held Mei Xin at arm's length and studied her carefully._

_"Why are you talking like this?"_

_Mei Xin stared at the moon._

_"I sense a strong wave coming. It's my job to protect our little ones until it ends…"_

_"There is no need for such a promise." Ma Chao said, shaking Mei Xin by her shoulders._

_Mei Xin looked at Ma Chao straight into his eyes._

_"Promise me."_

Ma Chao woke up from his sleep as memories continued to pass through his mind. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand and turned his head.

"Hua Qing…" Ma Chao murmured as he rubbed his eyes. No one responded and Ma Chao felt an empty, cold area next to him.

'Where could she be?' Ma Chao pondered as he changed out of his sleepwear. After he was done, the door burst open and several giggles and screams erupted in the room. Three children ran straight for Ma Chao, almost toppling him back down onto his bed. Ma Chao laughed and sat back down on the bed.

"Father! Father! I want to learn how to hold a _HUGE_ sword like you do!" Ma Cheng, Ma Chao's eldest son exclaimed while pulling on Ma Chao's' right hand. Cheng was five years old and reminded Ma Chao of his youth.

"No, Father! Teach me first!" Ma Chao's second son, Ma Jun exclaimed with the same enthusiasm. A year younger than Cheng, four-year-old Jun shared Cheng's passion for fighting but was, to Mei Xin's relief, slightly calmer than Cheng.

Ma Chao soon felt a small itch at his knee and he looked down. Ma Meng Xiang, Ma Chao's elder daughter was pulling at his pant leg, wanting to sit on her father's lap. Ma Chao smiled and wriggled his arms free from his sons to pick up Meng Xiang. He placed her on his lap. Meng Xiang was the apple of Ma Chao's eye, providing a spitting image of Mei Xin when she was just a mere infant at the age of two.

"Hush, your youngest sister is still sleeping." Ma Feng Xi was the newest addition to the Ma household.

"Jun, Cheng, have you two seen your mother this morning?"

The two boys looked at each other and said bluntly, "no".

"Father," Meng Xiang cooed, "Ask me?"

Ma Chao pet her hair, "Meng Xiang, have you seen your mother?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"Where?"

Meng Xiang pointed outside and murmured, "Big, huge, gold, house," and smiled.

'_Gold house?'_ Ma Chao thought.

Just then, a person stepped into the room.

"Mommy!" the kids yelled. Cheng and Jun quickly raced to Mei Xin as Meng Xiang struggled to climb down from her father's lap. Meng Xiang fell and hit her bum, leading her to start crying. Mei Xin chuckled for a little bit before rushing over to pick her up.

After a little while, Meng Xiang stopped crying. "Mommy, Daddy was asking where you were!" Cheng said.

Mei Xin smirked. "Was he now?" Mei Xin said as she turned her head to face Ma Chao, who was facing the other direction, finding the bed post very interesting.

"Xiao Ling!" Mei Xin yelled out. A servant quickly shuffled in.

"Servant here, Madam," Xiao Ling said.

"Take them to their breakfast. We will join later."

"Yes, Madam," Xiao Ling said. The children and Xiao Ling walked out of the room, leaving Mei Xin and Ma Chao to themselves.

"I suppose you have some explaining to do," Ma Chao finally said.

"Do I, Lord Husband? It is not my place to say," Mei Xin murmured enough for Ma Chao to hear.

"Other than I, there is only one other that you may obey. What has the Royal Family want of you?" Ma Chao asked, concerned with Mei Xin's relations to her extended family.

"I expected no less from you, Lord Husband." Mei Xin bowed her head slightly and said, "If I was just another housewife without a care in the world except for the gossip that can bring down a whole kingdom, I would surely tell you."

"Except, wife, you are not just another housewife," Ma Chao said with a sigh.

Mei Xin looked at her husband and sighed as well, remembering what happened at morning.

_Mei Xin bent her knees slightly and kept her eyes faced to the floor. "I give my greetings to your Highness."_

"_At ease, child," an elderly voice soft said. Mei Xin stood up straight but kept her eyes glued to the floor._

"_What brings your Highness in need of my service?"_

"_Recently, a foreign ambassador has entered into our court," the Empress Dowager said. "I am to suppose you have heard this as well."_

"_Yes, your Highness, I have," Mei Xin replied with certainty._

"_Look at me, child."_

_Mei Xin lifted her eyes up slowly._

"_Ahh, you have changed since you were but a child. Blush fills your cheeks nowadays," the Empress Dowager said. Mei Xin remained silent._

"_Enough of that then. I believe you have heard of this foreign ambassador's… well, I would say rumors, correct?" The Empress Dowager stood up from her chair and walked slowly towards a plant atop a desk._

"_I have, your Highness."_

_The Empress Dowager used a finger to wipe a small surface on the desk._

"_One misunderstanding can lead to a kingdom's downfall. This foreign ambassador has caused many large kingdoms to fall to their knees. As one of us, I'm sure you do not hope for our downfall." The Empress Dowager blew the dust off her finger._

"_Of course not, your Highness." Mei Xin looked at the plant in front of the Empress Dowager._

"_Then you should know what to do."_

_With this, the Empress Dowager swiped the plant from the table and the plant went crashing onto the floor. Mei Xin widened her eyes but didn't move an inch._

"_As you say, your Highness."_

"Mei Xin!"

Mei Xin snapped out of her trance and looked at Ma Chao.

"Is anything wrong?" Ma Chao asked.

"Nothing. I only went to see the sunrise. That was all."

Ma Chao believed her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and used his other hand to grasp her hand. Mei Xin rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Everything is fine."

This would be one of the biggest lies that Mei Xin would ever tell her husband.

**So… yah. Nothing much to say. Review? :D**


	2. So It Begins

**WOOTS. Second chapter! Bring it on! :D**

Mei Xin stood up from the bed. "Husband, I must attend a court session this afternoon. Feel free to chance upon the flowers. I hear that they're very beautiful this season." With this, Mei Xin bent down to kiss Ma Chao on the forehead before heading out only a few minutes after she came back in. Ma Chao sighed as he watched his wife leave.

After thirty minutes of traveling in carriage, Mei Xin stepped out to see the huge, golden, and wide building in front of her that she entered only this morning. Inside, she sat took her seat that was several seats from the right of the huge throne. Soon, people started to fill in and eventually, the Emperor, Empress, Empress Dowager, and an unknown man beside them entered the room. Mei Xin looked around her. All the people were women, and married women to be exact.

"Long live the Emperor, Empress, and Empress Dowager," chanted the room, Mei Xin more quietly than the others.

"At ease," the bold voice of the Emperor boomed. The Emperor took his seat at the gold throne while the Empress and Empress Dowager took their seats beside the Emperor. The man took his seat across from Mei Xin.

"Today, we have a special guest with us. Please welcome Wangyu Mohuan of Fong Country."

Mohuan bowed from his position while the rest of the ladies in the room bent their heads while looking down, performing polite way of silent greetings. Mei Xin dared herself to glance at the man, presumably to be the foreign ambassador whom Empress Dowager had mentioned.

The man had a short beard and piercing eyes. He wore fur clothing and his long hair was tied to a braid that fell down his right shoulder.

Before Mei Xin could find out more, the Emperor spoke, "As revealed recently, my Imperialness and Wangyu Mohuan have decided to bind our countries together as an effort to become allies. My Imperialness will grant one million gold cash and his pick of an Imperial Princess."

The women around Mei Xin began to murmur amongst themselves. Mei Xin's heart started to beat rapidly as she finally dared to look at the foreign ambassador.

'_All of us are married!'_

'_In that case, do you think he's looking for a fertile wife?'_

'_Impossible! Does this mean we will have to leave our husbands?'_

'_I would! My husband is horrible! I hope the foreign ambassador picks me!'_

'_Hold your tongue! Don't let your husband hear that from you!'_

'_She's right, not all husbands are horrible. Mine is an example.'_

The chattering lowered its volume once Mohuan spoke. "Please excuse my Chinese. Of course, I will pick a name out of the young ladies from here." Right afterwards, a handmaiden lowered a tray in front of the foreign ambassador. Mei Xin eyed the tray. She saw an array of small wooden plaques on the tray and suspected that each was etched with names. What followed seemed like hours before the foreign ambassador picked a name.

Time froze. The foreign ambassador was there, looking at the name on the plaque he had chosen.

He smiled. Mohuan handed the plaque to a handmaiden, who gave it to the Empress.

The Empress's soft voice said the name on the plaque and the ladies gasped,

"Ma Liu Mei Xin."

All eyes were on Mei Xin now. Mei Xin's face was emotionless, hiding the turmoil clattering inside her.

"Madam Ma, it is nice to meet you." Mohuan stared directly at Mei Xin.

Mei Xin looked directly at Mohuan. "As do I, Master Wangyu."

"It may seem strange of me to ask but, do you have any children from your birth?"

She sighed before hesitantly saying, "Yes, sire."

Mohuan heartily laughed, much to the amusement of the Emperor. The Empress Dowager looked nervously towards Mei Xin before glancing at Mohuan again.

"May I ask, how many sons and daughters?"

'Keep it blunt,' Mei Xin reminded herself. "Two sons and two daughters."

Mohuan clapped, shaking the entire room with the sudden noise.

"Ahh! Too good, too good! Lovely! Not bad looking as well…" Mohuan examined Mei Xin. He gestured to the Emperor to disperse the room.

"Your work is done. Madam Ma, stay with us."

The women left and only the Emperor, Empress Dowager, foreign ambassador, and Mei Xin remained.

"Madam Ma, the gods must have spent more time creating such a beauty like you. So fertile as well…" Mohuan's eyes drifted over Mei Xin again.

Mei Xin brought her eyes down once more before replying, "You flatter me."

"Your Highness, she is perfect!" Mohuan said, now reaching his hand to rub his beard.

Mei Xin glanced at the Empress Dowager. "Please excuse my rudeness while I state my opinion."

The Emperor and Mohuan looked at each other. "Continue."

Mei Xin shuddered nervously before continuing, "Master Wangyu is of much praise and represents a great country. If I was not married already to General Ma Chao, I would readily agree to the proposition set in front of me. However, this is not the case. I do not wish to part from my husband and children." Mei Xin stopped before repeating, "Please excuse my behavior."

Silence drifted among the people. Finally Mohuan quietly said, "There is another way through marriage that our countries may bind together, your Majesty."

Mei Xin stared at him before he said, "I have a woman who has traveled alongside me and guided me among the vast land of China. If she would become this madam's husband's consort, our alliance will be settled."

Mei Xin felt as if her heart was ripped within a split second, attempting to hold on to anything to keep her composure. The Emperor looked at his mother, the Empress Dowager, and she nodded.

The Empress Dowager finally said to Mohuan, "What is the young maiden's name?"

Mohuan seemingly smiled before saying, "She calls herself Lady Dong."

Mei Xin had enough and collapsed there, hearing the Emperor calling for the Royal Physician before closing her eyes.

**K, gonna stop here. ;) FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REMEMBER WHO LADY DONG IS. :D FREE VIRTUAL [insert word of preference] TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	3. So It Counters

**[insert AN]… LOL, jkays. Got to this right after finishing up my PoT chapter. Mini fun fact: I named this document "Cheese with pickles". I have no idea why. It just felt **_**right**_** at the moment…**

'_Hua Qing… my beloved daughter…'_

_Mei Xin slowly opened her eyes and noticed the black oblivion surrounding her. Ahead was a silhouette of her mother, a much older version of Mei Xin herself. Her mother seemed older than the last time Mei Xin saw her, as if her mother had aged in the Heavens as well._

"_Mother!"_

_She ran towards her mother who welcomed her with open arms. The warmth from so many years ago was there. Faint, but still there. Mei Xin's mother cupped her cheek and held Mei Xin at arm's length._

"_Seeing you reminds me of your father. He always said that you have my lips but his smile."_

_Mei Xin's mother giggled lightly at the notion. Mei Xin opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by her mother's finger._

"_I don't have much time left so you must listen. A little bird told me that her Highness has requested a rather… extended favor. I know that you remember what I have taught you many years ago before… the incident happened. I fear for you, daughter. The future does not bode well for your family. Remember our lineage is cursed. All of the girls you have given birth to will die a few years after losing their purity. You will join me in the heavens if-"_

_Mei Xin's mother stopped talking and closed her eyes. Mei Xin shook her mother's arm._

"_Mother, Meng Xiang and Feng Xi are only children. They have a world to explore and a life to grow up to. You must have a way! Anything! The curse will end with me."_

_After what seemed like hours, Mei Xin's mother said, "If you had not given birth, this would have all been resolved beforehand. I knew how but, before I knew it, I had been with your father and given birth to you. Before you even reached the age of ten, I was not able to remain in the world. I will tell you."_

_Mei Xin's mother bent her head to Mei Xin's ear and whispered words that Mei Xin longed to hear. It would be enough to save her family… and only enough for her family._

A gasp resounded through the room. Mei Xin woke up from her sleep. She propped herself against her bedside and breathed heavily. She wiped her sweat with her sleeve. Mei Xin looked around to see that she was returned to her bedchambers. The door opened and Ma Chao entered. He walked slowly to the bedside and instantly took Mei Xin into his arms.

"Hua Qing, you've been unconscious for two days. The Imperial Doctor says that you have fainted out of stress."

Mei Xin only nodded. Ma Chao took Mei Xin's hand and started to massage her palm, causing Mei Xin to chuckle slightly in her stupor.

"What has been happening?"

The question pulled Mei Xin back into reality.

'Lady Dong…'

The name crossed her mind. Lady Dong: the woman who caused the rift between her and her husband before their marriage, the woman whom Mei Xin suspected still drifted within her husband's mind, the woman who was said to have a similar appearance to herself, and most depressingly, the woman who was bound to her husband to become a second wife as an effort for China to ally themselves with a foreign country.

"You may find out for yourself."

Ma Chao leaned forward and rested his forehead against his wife's. Suddenly, a highly-pitched voice outside yelled, "Sir General Ma Chao!"

Ma Chao looked towards outside and then glanced at Mei Xin. She nodded before Ma Chao patted her hand and strode out. A band of eunuchs stood outside. Ma Chao knelt and said, "At your command."

One eunuch in the middle held out a yellow scroll with an Imperial Dragon stitching, symbolizing the Emperor's decree and absolute order. The eunuch unraveled the scroll. Mei Xin covered her mouth with her hands.

"By the his Highness, the Imperial Ruler's, decree, Sir General Ma Chao is to take the maiden, Lady Dong, as a second wife to complete the alliance between China and Fong Country."

Time stopped for both Ma Chao and Mei Xin. Mei Xin pulled up her knees to her chest as Ma Chao, in a low voice, said, "Yes." Mei Xin buried her face in her knees.

The eunuch spoke again, "Now accept the Imperial decree."

Ma Chao breathed heavily as he reached out his hands and the eunuch placed the scroll onto his outstretched hands. Soon, the band of eunuchs shuffled out. It took several moments before Ma Chao could return from his daze. He quickly returned to the room, only to see an empty bed.

Mei Xin stopped in front of the room where her daughters were sleeping.

'This must be done before they reach ten years of age,' Mei Xin reminded herself. She pushed the doors open. In an instant a knife flew past the side of her head and hit the door instead. Mei Xin caught a glimpse of a woman who bore a striking resemblance to herself. Instinctively, Mei Xin reached for the smaller swords strapped to her leg through the slits of her clothes. Before she could take the swords, the woman ran at her with a knife in her hands.

'This must be Lady Dong.'

At the idea, Mei Xin smirked before sliding into the way of the knife. She screamed, alerting the rest of the household. The knife dove deep into Mei Xin's left arm and Mei Xin hit the floor. Mei Xin let the darkness take ahold of her once more.

While strolling on the courtyard to relieve of his stress, Ma Chao heard the scream and ran straight towards his daughters' room. The opened door revealed everything. His previous lover was there, standing and trembling, and his wife on the ground unconscious with a knife through her arm.

**Teehee~ Please Review? :D This is probably the only fanfic where I'm going to ask people to review.**


End file.
